


Sunbathing

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fogteeth Clan, Gen, Orcs, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sunbathing, Tumblr Prompt, bright orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: It was the annual start of summer beach party held by the Fogteeth Clan and everyone in the neighborhood was invited.





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> Prompt: 8. Sunbathing  
> Character Requested: Pyretta

It was the annual start of summer beach party. Everyone from the neighborhood was invited, not just the people living there but the business owners too. Pyre had taken volunteers to see if anyone wanted to work that day, if no one volunteered the store would be closed for the day so everyone could join in the festivities.

  
As it stood a few people wanted to work as they weren’t really interested in beach parties, and Pyre gave them holiday pay even though it wasn’t an official holiday. Many businesses were closed today and the beach was pretty much over run by everyone who lived and worked in Fogteeth territory. The Fogteeth clan was footing the bill for this, but most of the businesses donated to the event so food and drink was always taken care of.

  
It was interesting to see some of her regulars, guys usually sporting their gang leathers or jerseys, dressed so casually while laughing and playing. It was easy to forget that they were gangbangers, easy to forget what they spent most of their time doing. She wouldn’t judge, couldn’t judge, this was her neighborhood too and the world wasn’t black and white.

  
Groaning she sat up and looked around, she needed more sunscreen. It sucked being pale and the last thing she wanted was to burn. Recognizing a group of orcs she waved over to them. One came over, without her glasses on she wasn’t sure which of the brothers it was, and honestly at this point it didn’t matter. “Feel like doing a poor pale skin a favor and slathering me with sunscreen?”

  
Crush laughed, his voice deep as he took the sunscreen from the coffee shop lady. She had a weird name, like fire or something. “What are you doing sunbathing if you are so pale? Shouldn’t you be in the shade?”

  
“Yes, but that requires common sense and honestly I am trying to get a little color in my skin, so, help me out?” Pyre asked nicely before rolling over.

  
“This would be easier if you weren’t wearing any clothes you know.” Crush joked, and while he was serious he didn’t mean it. He and his brothers made a habit of being nice to or flirting with the local shop owners. It kept them on good terms.

  
“This is a family event…. maybe later..” Pyre wiggled and bit and looked over her shoulder and winked.


End file.
